voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Porkcrux
A Porkcrux is a pork-like piece of Edd2012's soul. There are seven Porkcruxes all together. D_2the_avid is the only one who can touch them without being burned and driven insane because he is the "Porkborn". All of the Porkcruxes have been destroyed. Powers Creator's Powers The creator of the Porkcruxes who imbues their soul into them is affected by a multitude of effects. Normal Effects These effects will last as long as at least one Porkcrux is still in existence. Immortality The creator cannot die under any circumstances as long as the Porkcruxes survive. Power of Pork The creator can control Pork Magic Power Over Pigs The creator cannot only control pigs, but they can turn them into Porkmen. Corruption The creator can corrupt others to the cause of the pork. They can also corrupt the surrounding landscape with the pork. Insanity The Porkcruxes will drive their creator to insanity an they will become obsessed with Pork. Amnesia The creator may experience amnesia and forget their past life, along with other major events even after becoming pork-obsessed. Full Power Effects When at least five Porkcruxes are still intact the creator gains even more powerful abilities. However, these are lost after enough Porkcruxes are destroyed. Invulnerability The creator cannot be harmed by any means. Strength The creator gains inhuman strength. Flying The creator can fly indeterminate distances. Speed The creator gains incredible movement speed. Transcendence The creator can move through any energy field, even force fields and inter-dimensional gates. They can also cause cataclysmic explosions at will. Effects on Holder If someone other than the creator of the Porkcruxes, or is a Porkborn, touches a Porkcrux, it has many adverse effects on them. Insanity The owner goes insane becomes obsessed with Pork. Submission to the Porkcrux Creator The Porkcrux Owner submits themselves to the will of the porkcrux's creator. Power of Pork The owner can use Pork Magic. Corruption The holder of the Porkcrux can corrupt others to the pork. The can also corrupt the surrounding landscape with the pork. Pork-Form If the Porkcrux is digested the will transform the consumer into a massive powerful pork monster. Known Porkcruxes Porkcrux #1 (Cooked Porkchop) The first Porkcrux was located in an Aztec Temple where the mysterious Dr_Ouroboros resides and was destroyed by David inside the temple. Porkcrux #2 The second porkcrux was located inside Edd's Nether Temple and was destroyed by David after Finbarhawkes, FunkMasterBlast, and _Ricochet went on a time traveling adventure to rescue David's father, D_2the_addy. Porkcrux #3 (The Pork of Fire) The Porkcrux of Fire was found in the possession of the Mother of Dragons in the city of Krop, which was destroyed by Edd. The porkcrux was later destroyed by D_2the_avid. Porkcrux #4 (The Pork of Deceit) The Porkcrux of Deceit was found in a mysterious temple by Ricochet and can be seen in one of the upper corners of his inventory. This drove him insane and caused him to attack FnD and FunkMasterBlast didn't know until it was too late. FunkMasterBlast, in a hazmat suit to protect him, attempted to give David the Porkcrux but in revenge FnD killed him and collected the Porkcrux and later disposed of it in a lava fall Porkcrux #5 (The Pork of Control) Was found after David defeated Galardon in the Twilight Forest. Edd used the Porkcrux to control Galardon's mind making him insane and cursing the Twilight. David later destroyed it in Elysium. Porkcrux #6 (The Pork of Light) In a conversation between Finbar and Edd about porkcruxes Edd revealed that a porkcrux is hidden in a floating city, but later it was found in the fallen dwarf city of Stonegarden. It was destroyed together with the Porkcrux of Dark by pushing D 47the avid (who had them) into black hole. Porkcrux #7 (The Pork of Dark) It was found and destroyed together with the Porkcrux of Light. Category:Items Category:Fictional items